Some remote control systems use infrared (IR) emitters to determine the position and/or movement of a remote control. For example, if IR emitters are mounted proximate to a television, the remote control may be able to detect its own motion by measuring the motion of the IR emitters with respect to the remote control.
Such systems, however, often experience a common problem in that they may not be able to distinguish desired or predetermined IR light sources from undesirable environmental IR sources, e.g., the sun or a light bulb. Because those systems may mistake environmental IR sources for IR emitters, they may incorrectly determine the position and/or movement of the remote control.
Such systems also may experience another common problem in that the systems may not be able to distinguish IR emitters from reflections of the IR emitters, e.g., from the surface of a table or a window. For example, when IR emitters are disposed in a pattern that is symmetrical about a horizontal axis, the remote control system may mistake reflections of the IR emitters from a table surface for the actual IR emitters. Or, when IR emitters are disposed in a pattern that is symmetrical about a vertical axis, the remote control system may mistake reflections of the IR emitters from a window for the actual IR emitters. Again, such mistakes may result in incorrect determinations of the position and/or movement of the remote control.